


Baby Steps

by httpmg



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpmg/pseuds/httpmg
Summary: Gulf wasn’t sure how someone was able to invent this … small thing that is called apregnancy test kit. The intricate object seems to determine if one is pregnant just by peeing on it. Not that he has anything against the inventor—it just amazes him that only these two vertical lines can already say that he’s actually pregnant.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 403





	Baby Steps

Gulf wasn’t sure how someone was able to invent this … small thing that is called a  _ pregnancy test kit_. The intricate object seems to determine if one is pregnant just by peeing on it. Not that he has anything against the inventor—it just amazes him that only these two vertical lines can already say that he’s actually pregnant.

_ Shit, I’m actually pregnant. I’m  ** pregnant**!_ , Gulf smiled to himself as he couldn’t contain the joy he’s feeling right now.

The only question is how many days or weeks he’s pregnant. Of course visiting an OB Gyne is a must, but he has to break this news to his husband before doing so.

Through a video call, sadly.

Mew is in the middle of a business trip overseas, Spain to be exact, and Gulf was left behind at their home since he also has his own work to do. He managed to submit the manuscript on time, and the process of that involves his best friend and editor Mild Suttinut  _ breaking into his house _ (with their consent—there’s no way Mild has the balls to actually do that without getting killed by Mew himself) just to scream at him to get the manuscript done before or on the day of the deadline.

“So Mew first before the guys,” Gulf murmured to himself as he walks across the bedroom to grab his phone.

Checking the time before clicking the FaceTime app, he searched for his husband’s contact and waited for it to ring. If the time serves him correctly, it’s exactly 7PM in Madrid. And knowing his husband, he already had his dinner.

It only took him three rings before he saw the fresh and handsome face of his husband—with his hair wet and  _ no shirt _ to cover his torso. Looks like he called just in time for Mew to finish taking a bath.

“Hey there, hot stuff.”

He saw Mew’s face scrunching up in a grimace, which made Gulf to laugh.

“What did I told you about nicknames?”

“Hey, not my fault you’re hot.”

“Married for 2 years and I still couldn’t get used to you calling me names,” he heard him mumble, seeing him entering the bathroom again to grab a toothbrush.

Gulf snickered, “You love me calling you  _ daddy _ though.”

“That’s an exception—and it’s exclusively for our lovemaking!”

“Well, it won’t be long before I call you that outside of our bed escapades.”

Mew frowned, “What does that mean?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Gulf was sure he heard something clattering on the ceramic sink of the hotel bathroom. Guessing that it's probably the toothbrush Mew supposedly just finished applying toothpaste on, given the surprised expression on his face right now, he raised an eyebrow.

"You better wash that toothbrush and put new toothpaste there."

"Wait— _ cielo_, that's not the issue here?" Mew looked at him with an exasperated look.

"Seriously, make up your mind.  _ Cielo  _ or  _ tua-aeng_?" Gulf rolled his eyes. "You're staying in Spain for only a month and now you're speaking Spanish phrases every once in a while."

"You know that's required if I am to deal with my wide variety of business partners-" his husband cut himself off and glared. "Wait,  _again_ that's not the issue here!"

"I just dropped the bomb and you're giving me goldfish looks. What do you expect me to say?" the younger frowned.

"Would you at least understand my situation here? I'm literally at the other side of the world yet I couldn't even hug my husband because I'm happy. Imagine my frustration."

"I know," he smiled softly. "Surprised?"

"With our numerous passionate baby making moments? Not at all," Mew grinned widely. "My husband is literally glowing at this point so I'm more than happy. I'm enthusiastic."

"I'm going to call you  _ daddy _ from now on," Gulf snickered.

"Please don't. You know how I react with just the petname."

"That's  _ exactly _ why I'm doing it."

"Just papa is fine," he groaned. "I want our child to call me papa and then they'll call you daddy. Or would you prefer dad or pho?"

He chuckled, "Okay fine. Papa for you and daddy for me."

"I'm going to be a father," Mew repeated it to himself, as if he's chanting that sentence over and over again just to make sure it's actually true.

"You better hurry home," Gulf said quietly, but it was loud of for Mew to hear that.

The older smiled sadly, "I'll try to finish this as soon as possible,  _ cielo_. My Spanish business partner might be the most solid connection I'll be having so I can't mess this up."

"Okay but  _ what's _ with the  _ cielo_?" Gulf looked at him in confusion. "I'm the only one who gets to call you many nicknames, not the other way around."

"Call it an endearment if you will," he stuck out his tongue. "It depends on which country I'm in. I'll call you  _ cielo _ for now because I'm in Spain. I'll call you  _ tua-aeng _ when I get home."

"Smartass," he mumbled.

"It's multilingual, actually."

"Oh god,  _ shut up_."

* * *

Gulf is already two months pregnant, and he is  _ panicking _ and _emotional_. He couldn't stop looking at himself infront of the mirror—again, looking at himself and  not checking himself out—and tear up at the thought of his flat tummy growing.

It wasn't long before Mew entered the bedroom only to see his husband looking infront of the mirror of their walk-in closet with his belly already as big as an 8-month pregnant person.

Mew froze from where he's standing, dumbfounded.

"Wait, if I'm not mistaken, your belly isn't supposed to be  _ that _ big if you're only two months pregnant."

Gulf turned around to look at him, and Mew widened his eyes when he saw him sniffling. He wasn't sure how long his husband's been crying, given that he just got back from the office.

"Aw,  _ tua-aeng_," Mew murmured, spreading his arms open to offer the younger a hug. "Come here."

Gulf padded his way out of the closet and walked right into Mew's arms, face buried on the juncture of his neck and continued to sob quietly. Mew's pretty sure these are his hormones kicking up since Gulf was not much of a crybaby.

"Would you explain to me why you're crying? And reassure me that our child is healthy and is not actually a gifted kid who grew up to be this big in a span of two months?"

Gulf didn't answered, he just pulled away, sniffling and placed his hand under his oversided shirt—only to pull out tons of towels out until his stomach looks pretty much flat with only a very small bump underneath the shirt.

Mew almost laughed at how adorable his husband is. Who would have thought that Gulf would stuff towels under his shirt just to look like he's actually 8-9 months pregnant?

"I want to see how I would look once my belly gets this big," Gulf whined. "And I look  _ awful  _ with a bloated belly."

"Baby, that's only natural. And how would you look ugly when our child's practically growing there?" Mew smiled softly and placed his hand gently on Gulf's small bump. "Do you even realize how handsome you look with a baby bump? You're  _ glowing_."

"But my clothes won't be fitting soon...."

"That's why we can buy as many maternity clothes as you need."

"It'll be hard to get inside the car."

"We can work on that, baby."

Gulf looked at him seriously, "We won't be having sex during my pregnancy."

Now Mew was prepared for this. He already searched about what he needs to avoid if his partner is pregnant, plus asking his mother about it. While having sex isn't actually a bad thing, it's still safer to avoid doing so. He can't risk hurting his husband and their growing child.

But still... no sex for 9 months? Gulf's blunt reminder made him cry for a bit inside.

" _ Tua-aeng _ , I've waited to be your boyfriend for a year and 7 years before I asked you to marry me. I think I can handle 8 months not being inside you," he jokingly said.

"We're already fucking even before you asked me to be your boyfriend," Gulf deadpanned.

Mew internally groaned, "Baby, please."

"I'm just feeling insecure," he looked away and murmured. "I don't have abs to begin with, my stomach's already chubby as it is, and in a few months it'll look like a freaking huge balloon."

" _Yai Nong_ ," Mew said, calling him with the petname he only use for special situations like this one. "No matter what you look like, you would always be handsome to me. Whether your tummy's chubby or bloated, or even if you have a scar if the situation needs you to do Cesarean instead of a normal delivery, you're handsome. You're beautiful. You're  _ ethereal_."

Gulf looked up to meet his eyes, his husband looking back at him with so much love and intensity, it was enough to bring back the smile to his face.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mew pecked the crown of his head. "Now, you go and take a rest at the living room while I clean up."

His husband looked at the mess he just did and stared back at him apologetically, "I'm sorry about this."

"Don't be. If anything, I should practice my patience now that I'll be dealing with your hormones soon.

Gulf clucked his tongue and laughed, "Yeah. That'll be a lot more stressful."

* * *

Mew wasn't sure what time it is, but it's definitely early in the morning when he was shook awake by his husband.

"Gulf...?"

"Phi... I'm having those weird cravings again."

_ Oh no_ , Mew managed to groan silently.

Now that Gulf's 5 months pregnant, and throughout those months he had to deal with his husband's random food cravings. And it wasn't an  easy task.

There was one time Gulf called him in the middle of his meeting, telling him that he's craving for his cock. His  _ cock_. His junior that was supposedly asleep during the meeting suddenly went awake just from that demand and lewd voice that comes with it.

And that wasn't even  _ food _ to begin with.

"What is it this time?" Mew asked, turning around to look at his husband better.

Gulf was already in a sitting position, back leaned to headboard and hands on top of his big belly.

"Shrimp."

Mew blinked once. Twice. He thought that he might be half-asleep so he asked again.

"Wait what?"

"I'm craving for shrimp. Tempura."

Okay, he's definitely awake. He sat up and gave his husband an exasperated look, "Baby, you're allergic to seafood."

"I  _ know _ ," Gulf groaned, covering his face with his hands. "But I've been dying to taste it for a while now. And I'm  _ craving _ for it."

"I can't do that," he shook his head. "I'm not going to satisfy your craving. Not this time."

"But-"

"Do you have anything else you're craving for?"

"Shrimp."

"Gulf," Mew sighed.

"I want shrimp, phi," Gulf whined again.

"How about crispy pork?"

"Too oily and spicy."

"No," Mew looked at him horrified. "Am I talking to my husband? I  _ cannot _ believe you just rejected your own favorite food."

"That's what pregnancies do to you," he mumbled.

"Come on, there must be  _ something _ you like other than shrimp?"

"Crab."

"Something other than  _ seafood_," the older rolled his eyes.

Gulf pouted, "I want shrimp."

Mew sighed again—it's too early for him to sigh that heavily but what can he do? He checked the time, seeing it to be 2:38AM, then back to his pouting and whining husband who seems to be talking to their baby as if he's not even there in the first place.

"Did you heard that, baby? Your papa's mean. He doesn't want to give us shrimp. He's  _ evil_."

"You do know I'm just worried over your health and food allergies right?" Mew deadpanned.

"No, I don't," Gulf snarked.

Mew threw his hands up, "Okay fine I'm cooking your damn Tempura. But if you're going to get allergies at the end, don't blame me for this."

Gulf brightened up, "No worries. I know what to do once they react."

Mew shook his head and once again sighed. If he doesn't love Gulf more than Chopper, he would've flat out deny his husband's request.

An hour later, Mew walked back to their bedroom with a plate of Tempura, at least 10 pieces of them, only to find Gulf already asleep. He just chuckled and placed the plate at their bedside table, kneeling beside the bed and gently shaking his husband awake.

"Your Tempura's here."

"Huh?" Gulf blinked himself awake.

"Tempura. Here," he pointed at the plate.

Gulf frowned, "Uhm.... I'm not craving that anymore."

Mew ended up sleeping at the couch just to hide his frustration from his husband.

* * *

Gulf's having a writer's block, which is one of the worst things an author can experience. He leaned back against the chair and sipped his tea.

"What am I supposed to do," he whispered to himself, thinking about all the potential arcs he could add but ended up with none.

Good thing Mew took a 4-month leave from work just to take care of him. It's one of the perks as being the CEO of his own company. He's already 9 months pregnant, so it won't be long before their baby would finally enter the world.

He felt a kick, and Gulf smiled, "What's that?"

Another kick.

"Let's go and stop papa from over decorating your nursery?"

He got two gentle kicks from that. Throughout his pregnancy, he and Mew get to understand that two kick means  _yes_ and three kicks means  _no_.

"Good idea, baby."

He slowly stood up, carefully protecting his pregnant belly from hitting the table, before waddling out of his office and to the nursery that's adjecent to the master bedroom.

The door's open, so they saw Mew rearranging the furniture. Gulf's eyes widened when he saw a new object, Ryan-patterned bean bag, at the corner of the room.

"Phi, when will you stop adding things to his room?"

Mew looked up upon hearing his husband's voice and grinned, "Never. I'm going to spoil him."

"That's not gonna happen in my house," Gulf glared at him.

He smirked, " _Our _ house. So technically, I also call the shots here."

"Who's the one carrying him for 9 months?" Gulf raised an eyebrow.

"You."

"Who's going to experience hell during the delivery?"

"You."

"And who's sperm was it that I ended up getting pregnant?"

"Mine."

"Exactly."

Mew rolled his eyes, "Come on. I just want to make sure his room's nice?"

Gulf approached his husband and spread his arms wide just to offer him a hug which Mew accepted

"Eo eo eo. That's it," Gulf chanted, combing his his husband's hair with his fingers. "Phi, his room's great  _ even  _ without the bean bag."

"At least let me spoil his room if you don't want me to spoil him," Mew mumbled.

Gulf sighed, "Okay. I'm going to let the bean bag go, but that's it. Okay?"

"Deal-"

Mew was cut off when he felt the floor suddenly wet. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is Chopper inside the nursery?"

"Huh?" Gulf pulled away and looked at him with confused eyes. "No. He's outside playing with Ju."

Mew looked down, Gulf followed his train of sight, then both widened their eyes at the sight of Gulf's pants and the floor wet.

"I think my water just broke."

"Thank  God I didn't put the carpet yet."

"The _w_ _hat_? "

"I mean, hospital—let's get you to the hospital already!"

* * *

Both of them are aware that Mew's the stronger one between the two, but Mew would not once underestimate Gulf's grip.

"Fuck!"

Mew ended up making an "oh" when he felt Gulf clutching his hand tighter as the two waited for the nurses to return in time for the delivery. Leg cramps are one thing, but pregnancy cramps are the  _ worst_.

"This is your fault!" Gulf screamed at him, then groaned in pain at he felt an another cramp.

"Yes, it's m-my fault," Mew replied, not giving a damn about what his husband is saying knowing very well that he's just saying that to vent out.

"I'm going to fucking cut your dick off after this, I swear to God!"

"Oh please no," Mew whispered, mortified at the thought.

"I'm  _ not _ going to have sex with you ever again!"

" _Cielo _ , that's impossible."

"We're not in fucking Spain!"

" _ Tua-aeng _ , relax for me please. Deep breaths," Mew tried to calm him down.

It wasn't working.

"How do you expect me to relax? Do you even think it's easy for me to relax when this brat is about to go out of me? Do you even know how small my fucking hole is?!" he yelled. "It's not going to fucking _fit_!"

"You said that when you saw my dick," he mumbled, only to wince in pain when Gulf squeezed his hand again.

"That's why I'm going to cut it off," Gulf growled.

It didn't took them long before the nurses arrived, acting fast as they relocated him to the delivery room. If Mew thought that he's done being a stress ball for his husband, he's definitely wrong about that.

* * *

Mew thought that holding Chopper is the cutest thing, but it was defeated at the sight of his son in his arms.

"He's so cute," Mew murmured, tearing up.

"Klahan?" he heard Gulf finally speaking, though he's still panting harshly.

"He's here," Mew spoke, placing their son to Gulf's arms for him to see. "You fainted for a moment, that's why I was holding him."

Gulf didn't looked at him, all his attention now on the little bundle of joy that he carried for a span of 9 months, clutching his forefinger tightly. That act made Gulf tear up and sob.

"He's beautiful."

"Yes, he is," Mew leaned down to peck his cheek. "You did well."

"I'm sorry for saying those things to you," Gulf finally looked away from their son and to him.

"Don't worry. I know you don't mean any of it."

Gulf smiled then looked back at their son, "Klahan, it's me, your daddy. This is your papa right here beside me. We'll be your best friends okay?"

"We'll be your knights too if you need saving," Mew grinned.

"He's not a damsel in distress."

"Well no, because he's a boy-"

"You get what I mean," Gulf glared.

Mew just laughed and kissed him before pecking Klahan's cheek gently, "We gonna be the best family out there, what do you say bud?"

The baby ended up making a cute sound, and that answer was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this oneshot!


End file.
